Destined
by Matsuo Hotaru
Summary: After being drawn to an old well, Gaara recalls a memory of how it had brought him his first true friend... and the fact he had never seen her again... until she came back as if they were destined to be together... The happy family they created though did not last and it was instead them that vanished.
1. Chapter 1

Destined

Chapter 1

Lately, ever since he stumbled upon this old well, he has had memories resurface from a time when he was young and before he felt like he was submerged into the darkness. Memories that had he recalled back then would have possibly been enough to keep him from being completely alone because he did have a _friend_ at one point.

~~~The well sat in a more isolated portion of a park and he had been sitting back there watching from a distance while all the other kids played but would never let him join in, instead they would run and scream to get away from him. It _hurt_.

But then she came, a sudden flash of blue and a crying voice from deep inside the well, he had to stand on his tippy toes to look over the rim and see the upset figure down there. Afraid of hurting them but wanting to help out he did his best to guide the sand carefully down the well to pull them out as their small tears and sniffles echoed in there. He is always sad and lonely; he doesn't want to see someone else like that.

When they finally emerged and he set them on the ground he noticed it is a girl his age looking at the sand curiously before looking up at him with those tear stained eyes. She looked confused but it was better than anything else he expected. He could see something pink glowing from her stomach area under her shirt and he felt curious in return as he felt her own power feel calming to him. Remembering the blue light that flashed and knowing he has never seen her or that outfit style around here he asked, "Who are you and how did you get at the bottom of the well," his aqua eyes studied her, still expecting her to start screaming or something.

"I'm Kagome and I fell in…" she mumbled sadly. "I wanted to go somewhere that no one could find me because my mommy and grandpa said daddy will no longer be coming home a week ago and now grandma is gone too…" she began sniffling as the tears resurfaced again. Putting her face into her little hands she cried again saying, "I want them back, why did they go to heaven already?"

He looked at her unsure what this heaven is. Seeing a shadow he looked up at his Uncle Yashamaru. "She is sad but not bleeding, does that mean her heart needs that medicine you can only get from another?"

"Yes Gaara but where is she from," he looked down at her after not spotting her parents anywhere.

"There was a blue light in the well and then she came," he said to him. "She was glowing pink on the left side of her tummy; do I do that when I cry?"

He looked down into the nephew's curious orbs as he tried to understand why she would be glowing pink as well. "No Gaara, that must be something unique to her or her clan," he answered all though he couldn't see anything right now. Crouching down he put a hand on her shoulder as he drew the girl to look up into his kind face, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Higurashi Shrine in Tokyo, Japan," she easily answered stumping him further as she calmed down and looked at them with watery eyes. "What are your names?"

"I am Yashamaru and this is Gaara, my nephew. How about you come with us for a little bit, are you hurt anywhere," he asked just to make sure.

"Just here," she clenched a hand over her heart as her eyes looked downcast.

"I could give you love to help heal it," Gaara offered making his uncle cover his smile at how kind Gaara truly is but still not quite understanding of this medicine called love. It really was adorable as he watched the little girl look at him curiously once again.

She cocked her head rather cutely as she told him, "But I thought boys had cooties, that is what Yuka and Eri were telling me at school."

"What are cooties," he wasn't sure if liked these cooties and he doesn't want to have them.

"I don't know that is what I asked them but they didn't know either," she replied and Yashamaru found the two of them to be so cute in their interactions together. Looking down at her lap she said, "Daddy and grandma always said they love me too but now they are gone. Does that mean they don't love me anymore," her eyes looked up at the kind man.

"You were told they went to heaven," he asked to be certain since he hadn't heard quite everything.

"Yes, daddy went there last week and now grandma did too. We had to suddenly move to live with grandpa and grandma on the shrine because mommy is pregnant with Souta. That is what I was told," she informed him.

He has heard of heaven in some religions so he understood what happened. "They still love you very much but they had to answer their new calling and could no longer stay where you can see them but I am sure they still live inside here," he pressed her little hand to her heart again. Seeing her hands and knees covered in dirt he suggested, "We should get you washed up while we try to find your mom and grandpa. Maybe you and Gaara can play, you know he lost his mom a long time ago, you two might feel better knowing you have the same pain," he looked at her hopefully since so far she has yet to mind Gaara.

"It hurts here too for you," she turned her eyes to Gaara watching him nod. She looked shy for a moment and scuffed the dirt with her shoe and stood up flashing him a smile, "Would you be my new friend, I don't even care if you do have these cooties?"

Looking hopeful at her outstretched hand he felt happy, the hurt was lessening and he took her hand before they walked away following his uncle. He has a _friend_ , his very first _friend_ and she doesn't even care if he has these cooties he smiled. Catching the eye of his uncle he beamed at him while he smiled in return, watching as the little girl began swinging their arms back and forth getting Gaara to skip along behind him as she giggled.

When they sat in the living room playing with his toys she turned her curious blue eyes back on to his nephew while Yashamaru fixed them a snack and tried to figure out what to do with the little girl as he reflected over everything so far. "Gaara, why do you have black around your eyes," she asked him.

Shrugging his little shoulders he said, "I don't know, I always have them they never wash off."

"Really, then what about your eyebrows," she studied his face with interest.

"I don't think I have ever had them," he wondered if maybe these things are what made others not like him as he looked at her worriedly.

"My friends like to call different boys at school cute but I think you are cute," she giggled and twiddled her thumbs a little.

Gaara looked at his new friend, having heard the term by others many times before and only directed at him by his uncle but now she is calling him cute, not monster, cute… "You are cute too," he said to her with a smile and was suddenly greeted with her hugging him and the best thing yet, she didn't get hurt so he smiled even brighter.

"Will we always be friends," she asked him after sitting back down and looking at his teddy bear.

He looked at his uncle that stood looking happy while wearing his apron as he cooked, "I want to always be your friend Kagome," he said honestly.

"Maybe my mommy and grandpa will let me come visit again sometime. I hope so but I was naughty and went into the well shed after being told not to. Grandpa always says there are demon bones at the bottom of it and they might come back as evil spirits to haunt me if I'm not a good little girl. I don't want mean demons to come after me, I just was mad and sad," she looked up at him again and then noticed her small bracelet. "Oh wait I know," she said excitedly. "I will let you keep my bracelet, that way my mommy and grandpa will have to let me come back to get it, this way I will see you again!" She took the blue and aqua color bracelet off her wrist and put it on his while Yashamaru thought it funny that the colors matched their eyes perfectly.

"Do you really think that will work," he asked her as looked down at the temporary gift.

Biting her lips she stubbornly said, "It has to because I want to play with you again and see my new friend."

Yashamaru knew it wasn't likely and from what he gathered he will have to return the little girl to the well since somehow it turned into a magical portal between wherever she came from and here. The kids ate dinner and went off to play in another room. When it grew quiet and he felt something strange he headed off into the direction he had last heard them and was alarmed at first to see Gaara sleeping so peacefully but Shukaku didn't come out. He could still feel something and narrowing his eyes in concentration he could see pink and pale lavender leaking out from the girl and the glowing pink his nephew described. Lifting her shirt up he could feel the power as he pressed a hand to that area, feeling something hard and round inside the little girl that felt so pure but as he pulled back startled, he realized something evil was calling out to him as well telling him to kill the little girl and take jewel for himself, tempting him with power or any wish he desires. 'This child,' he looked down at her watching as her own pale lavender power was mostly out and calming the Shukaku inside his nephew.

Choosing to rest in the room with them he covered them with blankets as he sat there worried about what might happen should another discover the powers in this little girl, especially his brother-in-law, the current Kazekage. After the decisions he had made that burdened Gaara and forced Karura into a premature birth of him and then costing her life, he had no doubt that Rasa would have no qualms in using the little girl as a tool for the village whether it was for Gaara's benefit or taking that jewel, possibly costing her own life. He felt sad, the little girl had truly accepted him as her friend, his very first friend and he will have to send her down that well first thing in the morning or she may never be able to go home ever again since tomorrow is when Rasa will be training Gaara in ninjutsu meaning he will discover the little girl and Yashamaru refuses to see such innocence be hurt quite possibly. With a heavy sigh he let his eyes drift shut so he may rest.

"Uncle Yashamaru, Uncle Yashamaru," he urgently shook him feeling a little panicked.

"Hmm huh," he woke up feeling drowsy, "Gaara, what is it," he looked around for anything that might have him so alarmed.

"I fell asleep, I didn't hurt anyone did I," he asked getting really worried.

Recalling the events of last night he said, "No Gaara you didn't because of your friend," he said as he noticed her still sleeping. "Gaara will you come with me, we need to speak quietly elsewhere so we don't wake her up." He nodded and followed along with him, feeling happy no one got hurt because he has this cute new friend. "I'm sorry to say but we need to send her home because I'm worried," he told him.

"You're worried, why? Did I do something bad again," he asked looking sad.

"No it is not you; it is for her safety because I discovered something last night Gaara. That pink glowing is really a powerful jewel and it tried to tempt me into hurting her, I don't want your father to find out about it or anyone else for that matter or they might end up killing her just to get it. On top of that she has her own powers that made it so you could sleep through the night, so you see, if we don't get her back this morning before your father comes she may never see her home again and we will end up losing her regardless. Sending her home is the right thing to do so she remains safe and alive," he watched his nephew become sad.

"Would they try to turn her into a monster," he asked while looking at the floor.

"I don't know but I don't want to chance it. Just remember that somewhere out there she will always be waiting for you, waiting for the day you two will most likely meet again because you were most likely destined to meet," he cheered him up, gaining a small smile.

Nodding his head he smiled a little brighter, "So I can protect my new friend we will send her home and never tell anyone about her," he decided right then and there.~~~

So they did Gaara could recall as he looked down at that well feeling a little sad he never did see her again and worried that maybe something bad did end up happening to her. He wasn't sure what led his feet here; it was like he was called back to this area and as he let his sand drift around it he could just barely sense the magic still dormant inside. Turning his back on it he needed to get back to work and focus on the village, not on a memory he had somehow only just now remembered. Perhaps the well triggered it or maybe his Uncle had suppressed it with a jutsu to further protect Kagome, his actual very first and true friend.


	2. Chapter 2

Destined

Chapter 2

He sat in his office going through the paperwork as a few days had already gone by of him rediscovering that old well. Reading through line after line on some documents while others just needed his stamp of approval, he continued the monotonous task in the administration building for the Kazekage. That memory would not leave him be for some reason and he isn't sure why. It has been at least thirteen years now; he sat back with a sigh, pulling out the bracelet from his desk drawer to finger it after he remembered placing it for safe keeping in his dresser.

"Kagome," he whispered and turned around his chair to look out the window for a bit, seeing the sky beyond the tinted glass. 'What ever happened to her?'

He passed his day by in a quicker manner as he reluctantly went back to work with her smiles, wavy raven black hair, and pretty blue eyes on his mind, she was certainly cute then he can only imagine how beautiful she would be now. Hopefully she did remain safe and make it home okay. Maybe even kept that pure heart of hers and happy nature through any rough times she most likely had.

* * *

"Lord Gaara," a shinobi appeared inside his office the next morning, one of the ANBU. "We have a situation an intruder that suddenly appeared in the village," he was alerted and went off to defend his village from the possible attack.

Following behind him he was surprised to find they directed him to the well as the ANBU that stayed looked a bit stump about what to do. Feeling the suspense build up he cautiously looked down the well to see this intruder unconscious down at the bottom of the well. Almost like Déjà vu he used his sand to reach down in there, his eyes widening at the female held within as he suddenly said, "Kagome?"

His ANBU looked at him stumped as they had no clue as to how he would know this woman. The sand deposited her into his arms and he looked down at her seeing signs of her bleeding and instead of explaining anything he rushed her off to the hospital to be treated. The same bangs, the same color hair, and hopefully the same eyes, he really hoped Kagome is finally being returned to him for good maybe. Eyes tracing over that same heart shaped face seeing those thick eyelashes, he wished they would open and reveal the answer he wants to know. The medics were surrounding her as he watched over her treatment, seeing her wounds get treated and watching her white shirt ride up revealing a scar right in the area where that jewel would have been. Turning to look out the window as they dressed her into a hospital gown and set her dirtied clothes aside, he was determined to wait until she wakes up, feeling encouraged by the fact she merely seems exhausted nothing too serious. It would have been nice she wasn't returned back to him unconscious and bleeding but at least she is back and he is now the leader here so he can keep her safe here this time.

When she finally stirred, cracking open those crystal blue eyes he turned from the afternoon sky to look over at her, slowly approaching the bed while he still held that bracelet firmly in his grasps. Her eyes looked over at him, seemingly confused as she tried to figure out where she is. "Kagome," he sat down on the chair next to the bed.

"How do you know my name, where am I," she looked around and scooted up into a sitting position, "is this some sort of hospital," her soft voice asked turning back towards him.

"You are in Sunagakure," he told her but she didn't recognize the name. He doesn't recall them having told her the first time either. "You were bleeding so yes you are in the hospital here."

She studied him before looking out around the room feeling the others nearby with their strange aura's, ones she doesn't think she has ever felt before but as she looked at him again she felt a pull on her memory, remembering asking a young boy if he will be her friend and when they called each other cute. Seeing the handsome man before her minus the age and kanji she is certain this is the same person, "Were we childhood friends?"

A small smile worked its way to his lips as he replied, "Yes, you came to me that time through the well too but you were only here overnight and didn't return until now."

"Is your name -,"

"Lord Gaara," an ANBU member appeared suddenly in the room startling her but she felt his hand on her shoulder meant to calm her down.

"Yes," his focus on the ANBU member.

"The council wants the intruder to be sent to interrogation," he informed him and waited for instruction.

"Denied, she is not an intruder," he watched them flash out of the hospital room as Kagome realized he must be someone important at the village then. "How about I get you out of here and you can wash up at my place if you would like," he suggested to her and found her just agreeing to go with him, a bit tense after hearing that others want her interrogated.

She was soon back in her dirty clothes and instead of exiting out the door like a normal person he grabbed her and exited out the window using his speed with the body flicker technique to get them to his home where he once again entered through a window… does he not like doors or something? She couldn't complain too much as he handed her a robe to use after the shower as he got her clothing washed even though he really doesn't have to. Now under the spray of water her memories resurfaced as she remembered how disappointed she was to leave so early the next morning without playing with her new friend. Her mom and grandpa didn't really believe her when she told them about Gaara and his Uncle Yashamaru. They were thought to be make-believe and she couldn't figure out why she never recalled them during her trips to the Feudal Era.

Once again she was dragged down the well but not by that centipede demon this time. No she had been attacked on her way to go by the well and next thing the well itself was pulling her through some invisible force while it shined blue. Is the well a living being? Is it used by the Gods? She really couldn't be sure but she does know that she and Gaara have been reunited through whatever it was that had happened. He has certainly grown from that cute boy to a handsome man. Finishing her shower and finding all of her wounds already healed somehow she was soon exiting the bathroom only clad in the robe he handed her.

Sitting down on the couch he brought her a glass of water as he sat down next to her, taking in the rosy tint to her cheeks and damp hair clinging to her form. He could definitely say she is quite beautiful indeed. It was like a portion of his heart had come home and he thought about how he had once told her he could give her love to help heal the wound on her heart. Fingering the bracelet he brought it out for her to view as he said, "I guess you can finally have your bracelet back now that you have returned."

Eyes searching his she looked up into his face surprised he still has it. Turning her attention back to that small object she had left as her way of securing her chances of coming back, which didn't work, she picked up his hand noting how the aqua in it matches his eyes exactly a funny coincidence until she realized the blue matches her own. Plucking the bracelet from his hand she slid it on him until it was secured around his wrist, the stretchy material underneath still keeping together even though the size difference was great. "I want you to keep it just in case," she smiled, "you never know, it might be just the thing to keep us reunited," she looked up into his eyes.

Grabbing her hand to hold in his as he turned his head to return the gaze he told her, "I will always cherish it," he promised her.

"I know," she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek making them both blush, that was the very first time he has ever been kissed by a girl. He looked down at her as she leaned against him so he wrapped an arm around her still able to see that she is tired.

"How about you lay down for a while since your clothes will take some time yet," he suggested as he rubbed her arm through the sleeve of the robe.

"Are you sure you don't mind," she asked him, not wanting to be a rude guest.

"I'm sure; the medics said you were out because of exhaustion so resting would be best for you right now. Follow me, you can rest on the bed," he stood up offering her a hand to help her up. Their fingers were intertwined together as he led her off to his bed not really thinking about much else other than he is happy to have her back again. It did bother him that they found her bleeding at the bottom of the well and then he found a scar right where she had been glowing pink as a child. Is she in trouble? If she is then this time he can protect her from any dangers coming after her and he does not have to worry about someone here harming her without the ability to stop them because now he is the strongest in the village and he has strong friends. "Kagome, I want to ask you something important. Is that pink jewel still inside you? My Uncle had discovered it so that is why we rushed you home; you would have been in a lot of danger back then if we hadn't."

She looked up at him a bit surprised that his Uncle knew it was a jewel, "No, it was forced out on my fifteenth birthday and then I accidentally shattered it but it is gone for good now. How did he know it was a jewel?"

"Well I never did tell you that you were my first and only friend back then because others regarded me as a monster. I wasn't allowed to sleep because the beast sealed inside me would come out. My Uncle discovered that there were two powers coming out of you back then; pale lavender one that he guessed to be what allowed me to sleep without the beast coming out and then that glow I had seen earlier was back. He said there was evil in it that tried to tempt him into killing you and taking the jewel for himself to get any wish he wants or have power. He feared for your life so he told me we needed to get you home before someone else like my father discovers you and the jewel. It hurt to know you had to go but we wanted you to be safe, not killed or turned into a tool for the village." Looking down at her, seeing how innocent she still looks he could understand that eventually that safety was gone but now so is the jewel. "Why were you hurt at the bottom of the well?"

She looked up into his concerned eyes as they stood inside the bedroom, "I was attacked when I was passing by the well. I purified the demon but then the doors to the shed were open and the well basically sucked me in as I tried to fight it thinking it was maybe a demon. The well had stopped working when I was fifteen and defeated the jewel but it suddenly flared to life and dragged me here I guess."

He pulled her into a hug as his mind raced, his Uncle's words about them being destined to meet echoed inside his head and he wanted to hope that maybe this time she is here to stay with him, his first true friend. "Should trouble come find you here I will protect you, this time I can protect you here instead of sending you away," he grew determined as he felt her relax against him, it felt like they belonged together like this. It really does feel like a part of his heart has returned home as he rested his head on top of hers for several moments until he noticed she is falling asleep against him. "Go ahead and rest, I will be remaining home for the rest of today," he urged her to climb on to the bed, waiting until her breathing evened out for him to go out to the other room and collect her now empty glass. Switching her clothing to the dryer he answered the knock on the door not surprised to see a few of the council wanting answers from him.

"Lord Gaara, we want an explanation as to why you have an intruder being taken care of like she is one of our own," Goza stepped forward and he let them enter his living room as they searched for where she might be.

"It is quite simple, she is not an intruder but a friend of mine," he informed them, feeling better now that Kagome no longer has the jewel and it no longer exists. "I met her as a child with my Uncle when she appeared at the bottom of the well but we kept her a secret from everyone since we knew the council and my father would want to use her. Thankfully that is no longer a concern but she will be staying under my direct protection," he announced, quite aware that the ones in front of him on the council are the same ones he would've wanted to protect her from. He is no fool, some of them if not all of them have been in plots to assassinate him and though he no longer has to really worry about that, he will still not be a fool.

"What would've been so special about her back then," one of them asked, not all that happy about her having been kept from them when she could've been worth something to them.

"Power that she destroyed already, there is little to discuss, she is now simply Kagome and for whatever reason she is now back." He will not inform them she still has some sort of power, recalling she purified a demon that attacked her. "I will not be returning to the office today," he informed them and gave them a clear signal he would like them to leave now and escorted them back out the door. For now she can remain here and though he didn't like the thought of it, see if the well will accept her back through in a day or so just in case she might be stuck here.


	3. Chapter 3

Destined

He stood at the well with her, she wanted to figure out what is going on so she jumped in and it was probably for the best before they got too attached to one another. With a flash he watched as she disappeared but he waited, wanting to know if maybe she will come back. Now with his memories back from just that one day he felt an attachment to her even if it is not big, but it felt nice to have the one kid that would befriend him back then return. It was confirmation that back then another person did not see him for the beast that once resided inside but for the little boy who only wanted to connect with others. Leaning against the well he waited a few minutes while lost in thought waiting to see if she will once again return to him. With every mental tick to the passage of time his frown grew deeper but still he waited, trying to not be so negative in his thoughts when it is regarding her.

Yesterday had been simply put, nice. He chatted with her over dinner and took her up to the top of the Kazekage Tower. There she was able to get a view of Suna, one he sees nearly every day. She didn't recognize much which was to be expected but she did enjoy being up there with him. Different ones would sometimes do a double take, seeing him socializing with her in a more laidback manner rather than showing his more direct personality while she did her best to explain what her world is like and to him it sounded like Konoha and Roran.

A flash of blue signaled her return making him feel a measure of relief as she grinned back up at him, "Sorry for making you wait, I decided to grab a few things," she said up to him.

With a smile speaking of his happiness at her return he assisted her out of the well with the sand and noticed she had packed a black bag and is now holding books. "What did you bring," he asked.

"A few essentials and some books you can look at. Thanks for the lift, it would have been tricky scaling the walls of the well without much of a hand hold," she sent him another one of those smiles.

"We can sit in my office, I still have work to get done today," he guided them in the direction they needed to head.

She fished around in a side pocket of her bag bringing out a small box and opened it up, "Want some pocky, this one is chocolate," she offered him a stick.

"Sure," he plucked it from her fingers, trying the tasty treat as they walked side by side down the road.

From there on she was often seen at his side chatting with him about things, showing him books about her world continuing to fascinate him with how advanced it is in technology. One day she even brought her I-Pod, sitting with him on the Kazekage tower as they shared the earbuds listening to music and comedies. His days became lit with her easy smiles as the well continued to let her through.

Tonight he watched her set up what she called a laptop, setting it up on the bed so they could watch movies on it together. His eyes took in every little move she made like how she navigated the arrow around the screen and soon had the warnings and other such things playing as they waited for the show to start. The title, "13 Assassins," came on the screen; she let him pick it out from the selection she brought with her. He had looked over 'Battle Royale, Seven Samurai, Zatoichi, Godzilla, Ikiru, Cowboy Bebop, Ninja Scroll, Tokyo Godfathers,' and many more. He knew it would take a while to watch them all and being the Kazekage he couldn't shirk his duties to do so. As the film started he took notice to how realistic it looked, his mind soon becoming drawn into the story the movie portrayed.

Kagome sat comfortably next to him occasionally glancing at him as he remained fixated on the screen. A small smile playing on her lips she hugged the pillow to her letting the movie play out even though she felt more fascinated with his reactions to it. Already she had learned they do have theatres here and some have televisions but he never thought much about such things, never having experienced them for himself so not missing them. Once it was over he asked to see Tokyo Godfathers, knowing that it is filmed in the city she is from so he wanted to see what it looks like on the screen and learn about these homeless people there. It was such a Gaara thing to think about, having been the leader of his village since he was fifteen he took interest in a problem that is quite real in her time but he had no issues with here.

"What is all this," he asked pointing to the plastic wrapping and barcode. She had bought the movie but has yet to see it so she launched into her explanation of it all the best she could. He did his best to follow along but if she ever got him to her time she will have to show him instead, the idea of introducing him to basically one of the technology capitals of world would certainly be interesting in her mind. "Do you think the well would let me through to your home?"

"I was just thinking about what it would be like if it did," she giggled a little. "When you want to give it a shot we can, for now let's start the next movie. I will show you how we can pause it in case you have questions, otherwise I can always go back to different parts of the movie after it is finished," she switched the discs and got the other one playing, showing him the different functions as she figured it wouldn't be all that bad to occasionally leave her laptop here where can look things over. They have the same power sockets so that made it easy for charging purposes. "I have my little brother's soccer game tomorrow to go to; I will come back after we finish celebrating unless it gets late. I plan on leaving this here in case you want to watch something or maybe your brother would want to join you," she suggested.

"Maybe but for now I just want to enjoy this with you," he told her, making her feel special. Pressing play he let the movie go on until the end, waiting until then to ask questions and was soon operating the movie player to adjust where he thought different parts were. She could see he is a fast learner as he had no problem with this much at least. He grew so wrapped up into what her world is like that he watched the movie a second time while Kagome slept next to him on the bed, not minding the least as he figured this would fit the term, 'sleepover.'

As the movie ended once again he took interest in the end credits, his mind noting the large amount of people and jobs it takes to produce such a movie. Looking over to Kagome he realized today was day 30 since she came back to him. Her face was turned towards him allowing him to gaze at her sleeping face and run the back of his fingers across her smooth skin as he admired her beauty. He has had 30 days to get to know his friend better and where she comes from. Although it fascinates him he still prefers his home over hers, hers was something more like where he would go should he ever take a vacation someday. That won't be truly happening while he is the leader of the village here but it might be risky for him to go due to the sand, he is unsure how well he could do in such a crowded place. In her time they don't use or have powers like he does, no one would even believe that she has them so he can see why she admitted to feeling uncomfortable there due to that fact.

He looked at the thick eyelashes framing her eyes and turned his eyes to her pink lips brushing a finger softly against them. She wet her lips in reaction and he leaned in a little, his eyes becoming hooded until he realized what he was about to do and pulled back, pulling his hand from her face. He closed the laptop instead; setting it on the floor along with the movies then pulled the covers over them as he decided it is time for him to turn in for the night too. "Goodnight Kagome," he whispered over to her and let the land of dreams capture him.

It might be odd that he counts each day that he gets with her but to him it was more like a blessing as she balanced her life there with coming over here to see him. She was primarily here in the evenings and often times overnight. Waking the following morning after their first movie night he was greeted with still seeing her slumbering next to him cuddling the pillow. To him she is most beautiful person he has ever seen. Seeing a lock of hair fall across her face and begin to tickle her nose he moved it lay behind her with the rest of the waist length dark locks. She has yet to notice the development of his more tender feelings but he is aware of them, they are there and are growing with each passing day. Kagome is the person he looks forward to seeing each day, it didn't feel complete until she would flash him one of those smiles.

Today started as a treat. Normally she spends the night on his couch so waking up to seeing Kagome first thing in the morning put him in an even better mood right off the bat. This is the first time he has ever lingered in bed or been in it for so many hours. Her simply being there was enough to keep him from automatically getting right up. He hopes that she will be over tonight again to watch more of these movies together since then he has a good chance to waking up the next day in the same manner.

Eventually he did get out of bed and began dressing in his robes. Not until he was nearly set to walk out the door did she greet him with her crystal blue eyes as she gave a small stretch. "Kagome I hope to see you later, I wish your brother good luck in his soccer game," his voice crossed her ears as she felt the bed dip down a little to adjust to his weight after he sat on the edge.

"I will be sure to tell him you said that," she was already greeting him with a small smile. "It will most likely be dark by the time I make it here. I will bring my camera and show you what soccer is like at his age at least."

"Sounds good to me," he agreed. "I'm heading off to work now, stay as long as you want," he told her like always.

"Have a good day," she bid him farewell.

"You too Kagome," he replied, already marking the day as a good day in his mind while he left his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Destined

Time Skip 17 years later

He sat there looking at the wedding photo in the family album. From what he remembered of his parents they were happy together but something bad happened 7 years ago. His Aunt and Uncle said it was like they were destined to be together, destined to fall in love and he is the proof of that love. He holds his Father's eyes and his Mother's raven locks. His Father's seat as Kazekage went empty as ones either refused the seat and others were not fit for such a position. No one truly knows what happened to his parents but after taking on some great evil they mysteriously vanished and he was left devastated without any answers. Today is the anniversary of when they got married. Every picture in this album showed them as happy and loving but as much as they were destined to love and be together, it appeared their happy family was destined to be torn apart…

So that is why, as he stood outside the room preparing to walk through the door, he will make it his quest, his mission to find them or get the answers he desires. In his heart he cannot accept those two would just be gone suddenly without a trace and he spent a lot of time going through any information he can find on them. His Father was one of the strongest among the Kazekages if not the strongest. If anything he believes they are alive and trying to make their way back to him because his parents… they would never… ever… abandon him.

"Kei are you sure this is a wise decision," one of the council members looked at him as they began with the meeting. "I'm only saying this because many have searched for them, even our allies and none could find a clue to what happened."

"I know all the details but I can feel it, they are still alive," he stood before them trying to control his feelings at their doubt in him. "My parents are out there and what kind of son would I be if I didn't at least try to find them?"

"You make a good point but we were thinking of electing you as Kazekage. Your Grandfather Rasa was the Fourth, your Father Gaara was the Fifth and you hold both the same Kekkei Genkai as Lord Fourth and the manipulation of sand ability as Lord Fifth. With your Mother's spiritual abilities you also have the abilities of a priest as well. At fifteen years of age you would be following in your Father's footsteps in gaining the seat at the same young age and under better circumstances too. Kei you must think on this seriously," they watched him frown, he is much like his Father but he can be just as spirited as his Mother. They were great parents to their son and took care of the village.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept it, I need to have faith that I can find them," he made his decision knowing his parents need him and the village is still doing fine.

"Very well…" the oldest of them sighed, "but there is one more secret that you would not have known about, it is about your Mother and might be the only lead."

"Wha-…" he looked up at them, having thought he knew it all.

"She wasn't born here; she came from the other side of an old well in the village. That is how your parents met and I know she had at one time been taking on great enemies. No one could get the well to accept them but since you are her son it is possible you might be able to. We have half assumed they were dragged into it to what is believed to be the past and were unable to get back through. Tomorrow we will lead you there but tonight you should prepare since this might be a journey where you will never see this place again…" he looked sorrowful and didn't want to see the lad go but they understood.

'A well…' he thought, trying to think about the possibilities. 'My mom wasn't born here… then who is she?'

~ Present~

"Gaara," she jogged up to greet as she just returned yet again. She gave him a hug as she held a huge smile on her face, "I passed!"

He smiled at her in return as he sported a light blush. Kagome has this tendency to affect him in ways that no other could. Whereas she is openly affectionate, he isn't used to receiving it. "I knew you could do it," he returned the hug albeit awkwardly.

"And it is great thanks to you," she felt so happy to have a friend like him. "I brought you strawberry pocky as a treat," she pulled it out and gave it to him as she pulled back from the embrace.

"Then how about we celebrate with some dangos too as my treat," he decided to lead them into the dango shop. She cheered at the sound of that. "Is tonight movie night?"

"You know it, as many as you want," she held new ones in her bag that she thinks he will really enjoy. He always lasts longer at staying up watching them. "I even brought a couple hours of the current international and national news since you seem to be interested in those kinds of things." It sounded boring to her but he always held interest in how things are run in her time. Politics for her is not her thing, at least not in her era where it is completely ridiculous and overly complicated as well as corrupt.

He gave a small smile, with just a glance he knew she is ranting about the politics of her era. Often times he pays attention to that portion while she is gone, it is the only thing he watches without her. This routine they have has now lasted three months and he began to watch what different couples do or see if he can learn how a guy makes his feelings known to that special girl. He hasn't figured it out yet but he feels confident that it will come to him eventually. The possibility of maybe one day calling her his girlfriend is worth the effort, she is more than worth the effort of him at least trying.

Peeking from around a corner she blinked not being able to believe what she had seen. 'The rumors are true…' she walked out into the open looking at the dango shop they disappeared into. 'Does this mean she is Gaara's first crush?' With a proud smile she stood there looking odd as it wasn't typical behavior.

"Is that really Temari," a man whispered as he walked by with a couple buddies.

"I guess so but that smile on her face is creeping me out," another responded making her eye twitch.

"Hey I can hear you ya know!" She turned around with a glare as the guys scurried off panicking.

"Hey Temari, you don't have to go around scaring the guy you know," a familiar voice said and she turned to it.

"Oh can it Kankuro. I still can't believe you were not pulling my leg. So where did she come from, I can't believe I could distinguish a blush on Gaara's cheeks," she turned back to the dango shop as if she expected them to walk out at any moment.

"Since when have I been known for pulling pranks," he responded making a point. "I know it is a strange sight but it is true. They spend a lot of time together and he is her only friend here. Come over to my place and I will fill you in more."

~17 years later~

Looking up at the memorial stone he made out of melted gold dust his hand smoothed over the surface where it was inscribed with their names. "I will find you both… mom and dad… I will find you even if I have to search through time…" he vowed on their memorial. With a black bag slung over his back he departed for the well where he will attempt to pass through time and find them both.


End file.
